Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a computing device technology, and more particularly, to a computing device for performing at least one function and a method for controlling the same. For example, the computing device can be applied to a network TV, a smart TV, an Internet TV, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), a web TV, a mobile device, or a smart phone.
Discussion of the Related Art
With development of information communication technologies, various devices capable of performing multiple functions have been developed and introduced to the market. While the multi-functional computing devices according to technical environments provide affirmative aspects to users, some functions from among several hundreds or thousands of functions are not used at all.
In addition, using a hot button or a bookmark menu (also called a favorite menu), a user can pre-register a desired function and then access the registered function in the future.
However, the conventional multi-functional computing device has a disadvantage in that the user must click on a plurality of depths to establish a hot button for a specific function desired by the user.
Further, even when using the bookmark function, the user must carry out inconvenient processes to enter the bookmark item, resulting in unnecessary time consumption.
In addition, functions capable of being added to the bookmark list or the list of hot buttons were greatly limited and classified according to individual groups, such that the user must remember the functions, resulting in greater inconvenience in use.
Finally, the related art has provided text-format options contained in the bookmark item, such that there is a need to develop a solution for more visually displaying user-desired items.